Little Darling
by Nanacela
Summary: When a dying Nico literally falls on Dr. Will Solace things take a thing for the best. For his health I mean, or really? His heart keeps beating erratically, I don't think that's too good but that's why Dr. Will is here to help him. Cute one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Nico di Angelo felt like death. As he dragged himself, every breath was painful and dark spots started interrupting his view. He was not ready to give up; that's when he fell. He expected to feel the hard, wet asphalt on his face and limbs, but a pair of arms encircled around his torso.  
"Easy there." That was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

* * *

_Here comes the sun. _

* * *

Will Solace was running late to his shift at the hospital. He cursed under his breath as he looked outside the window, just to get his hopes down. He was not getting there anytime soon. As soon as there was a block away from the hospital, he threw some dollars to the driver and jumped out of the cab. It was exhilerating, the running. He turned around when he heard shuffling behind him. The guy was about to die and to make matters worse he tripped on a pebble. On instinc, Will strerched out his arms, catching the dying fellow.

"Easy there." With difficulty he placed the guy on his back and walked to the hospital.

* * *

_Here comes the sun and I say,"It's alright."_

* * *

Nico stretched out and groaned and cuddled back into the bed. He woke up with a start, he sat bolt upright; a needle was in his right arm, some kind of liquid going to his vein. His breathing turned erratic and his heart started pumping louder and harder. The heart monitor beside him went crazy; from _beep, beep, beep_ to _bep, bep, bep, bep, bep, bep. _

"Easy there."

Nico jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," a guy wearing male nurse clothes apologized and smiled. "I'm your doctor, Will Solace."

Will Solace was tall, tan, and to be hella honest, completely hot. His blonde hair and blue eyes were as if you were looking at the sky on a sunny day. Even the patient noticed.

"H-how did I get here? Where am I?" Nico's voice was raw, and it seemed as if he hadn't made a sound for days.

"You're in Olympus Hospital," Dr. Will frowned, a crease forming in his forhead, but then he smiled again. "You were going somewhere but you tripped and passed out." As if seeming proud of it he added, "I was the one that caught you."

Nico played with his hands, a nervous habit he had picked up from his older sister when they were kids. "Thanks." He sighed and studied his surrounding, "How long will I stay here?"

"So eager to leave I see." Dr. Solace tsked and chuckled, "A few days Mr. Di Angelo, you'll be out soon."

Nico's lip started twitching until a small grin was on his lips, he laid down again once the doctor left; it had been so long since he had a bed.

* * *

_Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter._

* * *

Nico wasn't used to all the attention he was getting. It can of made him giddy and happy everytime someone would bring him food with a smile; he remembered all the times back at home when his parents and his older sister, Bianca, used to fuss over him when he got a cold or something.

It felt nice being cared about.

The person that always asked him how was he feeling was Wil. Yes, it was his job but Nico couldn't help but wanting to think that it was because he actually cared. As if, but it felt good to hope again.

* * *

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here. _

* * *

"Hey Nico."

"Hello, Will."

Yes, they were on first name terms. Nico didn't like being called Di Angelo, it brought too many memories he had spent years trying to supress. He politely asked to be called by his first name, everyone agreed. His doctor, then, to be even, claimed to be called by his first name with no title. _"Just Will," he joked, "Will you?"_

"How are you?"

"Alive, that's better than dead."

Will showed his white pearl teeth in a smile. "Let's keep you alive then."

* * *

_Here comes the sun. Here comes the sun and I say,"It's alright."_

* * *

Will loved making his patients laugh, that's why he usually worked with children. Yet, he asked and begged to be Nico's doctor because he felt almost responsable for the guy. It was hard to job to make Nico laugh, he managed to get some grimaces. One day, he saw him grin and he promised himself he would make him truly smile no matter what.

"Hear this out." Will found a joke that HAD to make him laugh. "A lady came in for a routine physical at the Doctor's office . 'Here', said the nurse, handing her a urine specimen container. 'The bathroom is over there on your right. The Doctor will be with you in a few minutes.' A few minutes later the lady came out of the bathroom with an empty container and a relieved look on her face. 'Thanks! But they had a toilet in there, so I didn't need this after all!'"

Nico smile like he hadn't in a very long while.

* * *

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces._

* * *

Nico Di Angelo changed into his washed clothes. His ripped jeans looked new, and his band shirt felt weird; with his jacket on he looked normal, how everyone knew him: emo.

He washed his face and scrubbed really hard, until his cheeks were red and he felt pain again. How long had he stayed in the hospital? Yet, it seemed like an alternative universe. He was back to his cold, lonely self.

* * *

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here. _

* * *

"Nico, wait!" Will called out after the pale boy left the hospital.

"Yeah?"

"Wait for me five minutes my shifts ends. Why don't we go get some drinks?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Here comes the sun. _

* * *

They were having a really good time, Nico was by his tenth drink of the night, he was up for getting drunk anytime.

"Slow down, no need to die on me again."

He wasn't thinking straight so he answered the first thing that came to mind. "I plan on doing several things on you tonight, though none of them involve me dying."

Will's cheeks turned scarlet red, the same shade of the dress the brunnette beside him was wearing. Nico slightly punched his shoulder and laughed. His laugh was so deep but carefree, it was a music you wouldn't get tired of.

* * *

_Here comes the sun and I say,"It's alright."_

* * *

"Will, are you busy this Friday afternoon?" His comadre, Evelyn, asked.

He had made plans with Nico, each day they kept getting closer and closer, it was scary. It was fun talking to him all the time, Nico was a pessimist but Will was optimistic that's how their nicknames started. Nico was _'sunshine'_ and Will was _'sun'_ because of his last name _SOL_ace.

"Yeah, I'm busy sorry."

His phone started vibrating in his left pocket, he smiled once he saw the contact, Sunshine. He answered.

"Ready for a beautiful overview of today?" He had a loud annoyed grunt in response.

"Here I go."

* * *

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes (x6)_

* * *

Nico was terrified, it was the first time ever he was going to confess. He liked Will, a lot, and he thought that maybe he had a shot. His walls were crumbling down every second he was with him.

He knew he was too much of a coward to say it just like that, so with a little alcohol in his system he knocked on Will's door.

"Hey you, come in."

His cheeks were bright red and his mind a fuzzy place, "I like you."

* * *

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting. _

* * *

Will was surprised and the words echoed throug his head all day and night. Nico had ran after he confessed, unable to bear a rejection. Though if he would've waited a few minutes more he might have gotten an answer.

"What is it called when you deeply care about someone but it's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, and it's called love."

"But, what if it is wrong?"

"We do not choose who we get to love. They just silently hide in your heart until you need to have them there."

"Thanks ma." Will hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. "I know what I have to do."

"Atta boy, go get 'im."

* * *

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear._

* * *

"Nico let me in!" Will pounded on Nico's front door, yet he recieved no answer. "Please," he begged.

Nico hated hearing him so desperate and sad so he opened the door. "What?" The bags under his eyes were so big they seemed part of his cheeks.

Will was sitting on his front step a guitar in hand, his fingers gently strummed over the strings. "I got to tell you something, but I'm better at singing."

He opened his mouth and melted Nico's heart with the song.

_"You are my Sunshine,_

_My only Sunshine. _

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray. _

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you. _

_Please don't take my Sunshine away."_

Will stopped playing and put his guitar aside; he wrapped his arms around Nico like when they first met. "I like you too."

* * *

_Here comes the sun. Here comes the sun and I say,"It's alright."_

_Here comes the sun. Here comes the sun and I say,"It's alright."_

* * *

**I really hope everyone liked it. I am a not hardcore Solangelo shipper myself, but I have a friend who is. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELISSA! I really hope you liked your present. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a one-shot, a one time thing. Although I like doing songfics, and I have this song stuck in my head.**

**The song is sad though. Very, VERY sad.**

**I'm giving you the opportunity to choose, **

**(a) not make another one-shot.**

**(b) make the sad one-shot.**

**PM me or leave a comment.**

**You decide.**


End file.
